Attack On Switched Bodies
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: esto el lo que pasa cuando un misterioso mago invierte los sexos de eren y mikasa, para abrir un nuevo nivel de amor y placer, pero sobre todo para enseñarle a eren como satisfacer correctamente a una mujer y para saber que es lo que mikasa quiere y necesita.
1. Chapter 1

**Attack On Switched Bodies**

**DISCLAIMER**:

**No me pertenece nada de ATTACK ON TITANS, todos los personajes del anime son propiedad de HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

**Notas del autor:**

**Hola y bienvenido, la cosa es así, un ONESHOT de dos capítulos de eren x mikasa… PERO de ¡GENDERBERD! ¡Así es! eren como chica y mikasa como chico, vi unas imágenes y la idea me encanto, así que veamos como sale esto, siéntate y ponte cómodo para disfrutar.**

**El segundo capitulo es con eren x mikasa pero con sus sexos normales.**

**Clasificación M por muy obvias razones, la historia no esta ligada a ningún capitulo en especifico.**

La luna, las nubes el frio de la noche. Un cuarto y dos jóvenes amantes satisfaciendo sus necesidades carnales, una chica y un chico cuyo amor nació de una manera inesperada, pero ese amor corría el riesgo de desintegrarse por el egoísmo de el.

**Eren**: ¡me corro joder!

**Mikasa**: eren…. *jadea*

**Eren**: *se corre dentro de mikasa* ¡m-mikasa!

Una noche normal entre eren y mikasa donde el sexo era el pan nuestro de cada día, sin embargo la monotonía e insatisfacción de mikasa estaba debilitando la relación.

**Eren**: *queda boca arriba jadeando* UFF eso fue genial.

**Mikasa**: *se sienta* habla por ti.

**Eren**: ¿que onda contigo mikasa?

**Mikasa**: lo volviste a hacer.

**Eren**: ¿he? *se sienta* ¿de que diablo hablas?

**Mikasa**: *lo mira con enojo* siempre es lo mismo… acabas primero y a mi me dejas entera.

**Eren**: ¿q-que? No seas fastidiosa, estabas disfrutándolo.

**Mikasa**: si… ¡pero aun no llegaba a mi punto! *le tira la almohada*

**Eren**: no me jodas mikasa… no tengo culpa que seas tan poco sensitiva. *se levanta enojado*

**Mikasa**: ¡eres un imbécil eren!

**Eren**: ¡VETE AL DIABLO! *sale del cuarto después de vestirse*

**Mikasa**: ¡TU VETE AL DIABLO EREN!

Eren se largo hecho un infierno y mikasa quedo en la cama mas furiosa que el, mikasa era una chica dulce, pero cuando se enojaba era muy peligroso estar cerca de ella.

**Eren**: es una estúpida yo lo hago bien… *caminando enojado en la cocina*

**Mikasa**: *suspira fastidiada* eren si tan solo supieras como complacer a una chica…

**2 DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Los novatos habían salido con hanji hacia calanes para un simulacro, lo habían terminado bien y todo resulto como era de esperarse. Los nuevos miembros del equipo de reconocimiento quedaron libres en la tarde y disfrutaron del carnaval que se efectuaría, uno de los atractivos mas grandes era el show de magia de Albert el gitano.

**Hanji**: les aseguro que les gustara, el acto de Albert es increíble. *come una paleta*

**Krista**: seria lindo verlo.

**Jean**: ¿oi mayor hanji y será que podemos verlo? *trata de aparentar poco interés*

**Hanji**: ¡claro que si! Después de todo se lo merecen por ser tan buenos cadetes.

**Armin**: finalmente algo de diversión.

**Annie**: Tch.

**Armin**: ¿que pasa annie, no te gustaría ver el espectáculo?

**Annie**: *ajusta su cabello* no la verdad no, no me llama mucho la atención.

**Eren**: eso es porque eres una aburrida.

**Annie**: ¡cállate eren!

**Eren**: ¡oblígame!

**Mikasa**: ¡ya cálmate eren!

**Annie**: he, puedo encargarme de tu noviecito no lo defiendas mikasa *la mira de reojo*

**Mikasa**: te lo advierto…

**Eren**: no te metas mikasa, puedo cuidarme solo… eres insoportable. *adelanta el paso y la deja atrás*

**Mikasa**: idiota… *gruñe en voz baja*

**Hanji**: um… ¿problemas en el paraíso erencito?

**Eren**: *la mira con odio*

**Hanji**: yo solo preguntaba…

**Armin**: m-mikasa ¿todo bien?

**Mikasa**: *le palmea la cabeza* tranquilo son cosas entre nosotros… no es… nada.

Los novatos llegaron a la carpa y disfrutaron del espectáculo, había trucos de cartas, desapariciones, ilusiones, bromas ETC. Todos la pasaban bien, el show era mágico, hasta hubo un acto de fuego donde escupían bolas de fuego.

El acto finalizo con éxito y el publico aplaudió al anfitrión Albert, todos habían reído por montón, excepto eren y mikasa que estaban de un humor de perros.

Mientras la carpa gitana se preparaba para irse, el gran Alberto que era un hombre delgado de cabello negro con canas en los lados de las patillas y una barba cerrada, sus ojos de color dorado y su voz de presentación, ofrecía lectura de manos, todos querían que el les leyera la mano y que les dijera su fortuna.

**Alberto**: ok, una mas… le leeré la mano a una señorita mas… *mira pasar a mikasa* ¡TU!

**Mikasa**: ¿eh?

**Alberto**: señorita… ¿cual es su nombre?

**Mikasa**: errr… mikasa ackerman

**Alberto**: ¿me permitiría el honor de leerle su mano? *cordial reverencia*

**Eren**: *interfiere* no, no quiere *la toma por la mano* ¡vamos!

**Mikasa**: *se enoja y se rehúsa* sabe que señor Alberto… si quiero que me lea la mano. Tu puedes caminar solo eren.

**Eren**: *bufa enojado* como sea.

Alberto tomo delicadamente la mano de mikasa y paso su dedo índice en la palma de ella, Alberto le decía cosas como que tendría salud, prosperidad y belleza por muchísimos años.

**Alberto**: oh… veo que tiene problemas con el caballero de hace un momento.

**Mikasa**: *se sonroja* n-no es cierto.

**Alberto**: no puede mentirme señorita. *sonrisa cómplice* se cual es el problema.

**Mikasa**: ¿a si?

**Alberto**: *acaricia y cierra la mano de mikasa* claro que lo se, ¡lo eh visto!... pero descuide, en unos días se resolverá su problema *reverencia* madame… debo retirarme.

Alberto se despidió del grupo y desapareció después de un destello de luz dejando muy impresionados a todos.

**Alberto**: *mezclando una pócima rosada* que la rudeza se vuelva dulzura, y la timidez se convierta en valor… que cada uno de ellos sepa en verdad lo que es el amor… sus cuerpos están… pero no saben actuar… con este intercambio ellos aprenderán.

Alberto roció la pequeña pócima en su mano y después de frotarla en su mano, la soplo como si fuese un puñado de polvo.

**Alberto**: descuide madame, esto mejorara la relación de ambos.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Como era normal para eren, el se levantaba y caminaba como zombi por el pasillo sin mediar palabra con sus compañeros, hasta llegar al baño y echarse agua en la cabeza para despertase, sin embargo cuando eren paso caminando sus compañeros de equipo quedaban boquiabiertos y con una expresión mezclada de shock y terror, en cuanto eren llego al baño armin estaba saliendo.

**Armin**: buenos días… ¿e-ren?

**Eren**: *sique caminando y entra al baño*

Eren entro y se hecho el agua fría encima de su cabeza, después se sumergió un momento en la cubeta y salió, tomo la toalla y se seco, pero cuando eren se despertó y restregó sus ojos pues se topo con algo rarísimo…

**Eren**: que sueño tengo… *voz melódica y dulce* ¿pero que? *se mira al espejo y queda pasmado*…. ¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO? ¡AHHHHHH!

**Armin**: ¿una chica? Eren… ¿es una chica?

**Eren**: *sale del baño muy asustada* PERO QUE COJONES SUCEDE…. ¿¡QUE ME HAN HECHO!? *grita con voz femenina*

**Armin**: ¿eren? ¿En realidad eres tú?

**Connie**: ¿desde cuando eren tiene tetas? *observa la rara escena*

**Eren**: ¿q-que? *observa su buen par de seños* ¡AAAHHHH ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

El aspecto de eren cambio radicalmente, primero su cabello creció y era largo y liso, su cuerpo varonil y definido cambio por uno curvilíneo y con lindos pechos, mas de uno de los chicos quedo con la nariz manchada al ver este extraño suceso

**_Mientras tanto en la barraca de las chicas…_**

Mikasa se levanto muy somnolienta, mas de lo común, no era normal en ella pues siempre se levantaba temprano, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al baño para bañarse, las chicas solo la observaban y no decían nada, mas bien solo quedaban con la cara roja.

Cuando mikasa estaba en el baño se quito su bufanda, la ropa, y abrió la regadera. Todavía no reaccionaba, hasta que tomo el jabón y empezó a restregar su cuerpo, noto dos cosas muy raras.

**Mikasa**: ¿jum? "este bulto que es… espera… ¿y mis senos?" ¡Pero que diablos! *voz profunda y varonil*

**Annie**: *queda con la nariz sangrante* deberías verte en el espejo detrás de ti.

Y así lo hizo mikasa se quito el jabón para verse en el espejo y ¡oh mira!

**Mikasa**: ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

Mikasa no tenía pechos, el cabello era mas corto con estilo varonil, su físico musculoso era varonil y no de contextura femenina y tenia un pene en medio… oh como la pervertida de sasha lo miraba… "un buen pedazo de carne"

**Mikasa**: ¿QUE CLASE DE BRUJERIA ES ESTAAAA?

Las barracas se tornaron un caos, las chicas estaban asustadas y entraron en pánico, y los chicos también al ver a eren estaban asustados y súper confundidos. La pareja se presento a toda velocidad con la capitana hanji pues no sabían que otra cosa hacer.

**Hanji**: ¿por que el alboroto? *frena en seco* oh… por los dioses.

**Eren**, **Mikasa**: CAPITANA HANJI TENEMOS UN SERIO PROBLEMA.

**Hanji**: *queda sentada con un tic en la cara* ¿e-eren… m-mikasa?

**Ambos**: *asienten con la cabeza*

**Hanji**: pero que rayos…

**Eren**: solo mírame soy una…. *traga en seco* chica.

**Mikasa**: ¿y crees que eso es algo malo?… ¡soy un chico!

**Hanji**: *golpea su frente con su mano* ¡Albert hijo de puta, no otra vez!

**Eren**: *se lanza sobre hanji y la toma de la camisa* ¿que tiene que ver ese maldito eh?

**Mikasa**: ¿se refiere al ilusionista?

**Hanji**: s-si… el es un mago e ilusionista muy poderoso, y aunque muchos lo tachan de loco en realidad sus actos son increíbles.

**Mikasa**: *golpea su mano contra la mesa* ¿que rayos significa eso?

**Hanji**: en pocas palabras el fue quien les hizo esto. *sonríe nerviosamente*

Ambos se quedaron perplejos y se miraron uno al otro, que un mago los hubiera transformado cambiándole los sexos era muy raro… pero estúpido al mismo tiempo, en realidad era una incoherencia.

**Hanji**: el generalmente hace esto para darle una lección a alguien… chicos ¿acaso hablaron con el o le hicieron algo?

**Eren**: ahora que lo dices… *mira a mikasa* ayer hablaste con el… ¿que le dijiste mikasa? *lo agarra por los brazos y lo sacude*

**Mikasa**: *se apena un poco* n-nada solo me leyó la mano me dijo que tendría belleza y felicidad bla, bla, bla…. Y… también me dijo porque estábamos enojados tú y yo.

**Eren**: ¿ÓSEA QUE?

**Hanji**: *exhala* creo saber el problema.

**Ambos**: ¿UGH?

**Hanji**: si de casualidad tienen un problema personal entre ustedes busquen como arreglarlo, eso es lo que Albert busca hacer con sus conjuros, lo siento pero es la única opción.

La pareja discutió y alego con hanji por varios minutos, preguntaron como encontrar al mago, mikasa sugirió torturarlo, eren juro convertirse en titán y traerlo (seria interesante ver su forma titán siendo una chica) pero hanji igualmente les hizo entender que lo mejor era solucionar sus problemas personales… NO HABIA DE OTRA.

La pareja salió hecha una furia y no tardaron las bromas por parte de ambos bandos para con ellos.

**Jean**: oi eren lindo culo jajajaja.

**Reiner**: menudas tetas cariño las chuparía como loco jajajaja.

**Armin**: chicos… alto eso es raro…

**Connie**: ¿entonces por que estas rojo eh armin?

**Armin**: *trata de no ver a eren* n-no esto rojo.

**Eren**: ¡NO ME JODAN! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS HIJOS DE PUTA! *grita con su voz femenina y fiera*

**Mikasa**: eren… cálmate. *la toma de la mano*

Y como era de esperarse las bromas de parte de las chicas llegaron…

**Mina**: oi mikasa a annie y a mi nos gustaría entrenar en privado contigo jajaja.

**Annie**: *se apena terriblemente* ¡no es cierto!

**Krista**: ¡lavaría mi ropa en esos abdominales! *nariz sangrante*

**Sasha**: ahora si tengo hambre. Eeeeehhhh. *babeando excitada*

**Mikasa**: *mirada sombría* ¡POR LAS DIOSAS JURO QUE LAS MATARE!

**Eren**: *suelta una carcajada* ¿decías?

**Mikasa**: *se oculta con su bufanda* idiota.

**ESA MISMA NOCHE**

Ambos dormirían en el cuarto de siempre, normalmente solo iban cuando tenían sexo, pero debido al "inconveniente" ninguno quería dormir con los demás por que sentían que serian… violados.

Mikasa solo tenia un short negro y no tenia su camisa puesta por el calor, cosa que antes no sentía pero ahora si, eren tenia un short café y al final se puso una camisa blanca, además de tener su cabello atado como cola de caballo, cortesía de mikasa.

En el cuarto eren maldecía unas 2…3…4…9…10 veces seguidas porque no podía colocarse un sostén, hasta que estallo de rabia y termino por romperlo y dejarlo en la cama.

**Eren**: ASH estoy harta…. *silencio incomodo* quiero decir harto…. AAAAHHHHH.

**Mikasa**: oye ten cuidado, no me los regalan. *sentado sin su camisa exponiendo sus abdominales y brazos musculosos*

**Eren**: ¿como puedes ponerte estas cosas?

**Mikasa**: practica y años de experiencia *coloca su almohada en las piernas*

**Eren**: al diablo… dormiré así.

**Mikasa**: *se sonroja terriblemente* a no eren… ponte algo….

**Eren**: ¡ni hablar! Sabes muy bien que duermo sin camisa.

**Mikasa**: si pero ahora tienes…. Senos… *traga en seco* "unos lindos senos… espera en que estas pensando mikasa eres una chica…. Bueno en realidad soy un chico… ASSSSHHHH"

**Eren**: *se pone una camisa floja y se sienta en la cama* dame mi almohada.

**Mikasa**: *reacciona de su trance* errr… la estoy ocupando….

**Eren**: claro que no, la tienes ahí, ahora dámela…. *trata de quitarle la almohada*

**Mikasa**: ¡te digo que no!

Eren trato de quitarle la almohada a mikasa quien se resistía fieramente, hasta que finalmente eren jaloneo duramente la almohada quedando tirada ella boca arriba con su premio, pero al volver a ver a mikasa el estaba con un sonrojo enorme y con una erección fenomenal que sobresaltaba en su short.

**Eren**: *tic en su cara* debes estar bromeando.

**Mikasa**: ¿contenta? *bufa enojado*

**Eren**: *muerde su labio inferior* "que pedazo… se ve jugoso…. ESPERA…. PERO SI SOY CHICO…. Bueno en realidad Chica... Ñaaa maldición"

**Mikasa**: ¡DEJA DE PICHARME EL BULTO!

**Eren**: *se sonroja* no seas estúpido… quiero decir estúpida…. Como sea y tu deja de verme las tetas y el culo.

**Mikasa**: n-no eh hecho eso.

**Eren**: ¡claro que si! Toda la tarde has hecho eso.

Silencio incomodo… ¿raro no? Finalmente las hormonas estaban haciendo lo suyo.

**Eren**: b-bueno… que descanses. *se acuesta dándole la espalda a mikasa*

**Mikasa**: "qué lindo culo tiene"…

Pero no todo iba a terminar ahí. Veamos mikasa + genero masculino= PREPARE YOUR ANUS.

Es decir que eren iba a recibir algo de afecto de parte el, lo quisiera o no pero en realidad… si lo quería.

Mikasa jaloneo a eren y la puso boca arriba para luego subirse sobre ella, eren miro a mikasa con confusión, excitación y pánico, antes de que eren pudiera protestar o algo sus labios estaban rozando los de mikasa lenta y seductoramente hasta que ¡PUM! Culmino en un beso, un raro pero sabroso beso del cual eren disfruto al igual que mikasa. Ambos se besaba mordían, lamian sus labios y se mordisqueaban como era la costumbre, finalmente ambos se separaron y quedaron viéndose fijamente con un sonrojo evidente por la excitación.

**Eren**: eso… fue raro.

**Mikasa**: a mi me gusto.

**Eren**: *acaricia el rostro de mikasa* a mi también…

**Mikasa**: pero quiero mas.

**Eren**: ¿eh?

**Mikasa**: *mete su mano por debajo de la camisa de eren* quiero hacerlo.

**Eren**: oe… estas loco… ¡eso si seria raro!

**Mikasa**: no importa, solo hagámoslo *estruja el pecho de eren*

**Eren**: ah… mikasa.

La temperatura subía, la respiración aumentaba, la sangre corría rápidamente, la idea estaba montada y no habría vuelta atrás.

Mikasa beso a eren nuevamente y metía su mano por debajo de la camisa de eren, jugueteaba con sus pechos bien definidos y de el tamaño ideal, besaba el cuello de ella y la mordisqueaba. Después bajo y metió su mano en la intimidad de eren, encontrándose con que ella estaba mojada y aprovecho para rozar sus labios vaginales.

Eren acariciaba la gran espalda de mikasa y tocaba esos brazos musculosos y torneados, el morbo la llevo a tocar y sentir esos masculinos abdominales duros como el acero y después la lujuria llevo a eren a meter su mano en el short de mikasa y atrapar su presa… ese preciado miembro.

**Mikasa**: ¡hey no tan fuerte!

**Eren**: *ríe tontamente en medio de jadeos* descuida que se lo que hago, tu sigue lo tuyo.

**Mikasa**: *mete sus dedos en la intimidad de eren* ¿ósea mas o menos así eren?

**Eren**: *se arquea por la excitación y da un gemido* ay… que rico… mikasa.

Ambos amantes tomaron un respiro y se separaron, eren empezó a desnudarse naturalmente como una chica cualquiera, se bajo la camisa sensualmente y se quito su short lenta y seductoramente hasta quedar son su trasero y jugosas piernas expuestas provocando que mikasa tuviera la verga mas dura.

Mikasa solo se bajo el short loco de excitación y se quito el bóxer sin pensarlo dos veces. Eren se acerco a mikasa y lo beso mientras manoseaba el escultural cuerpo de su novio (¿suena raro verdad? En fin) mikasa besaba el cuello de su novia y estrujaba el culo de eren. (Ok eso si fue raro, en fin) haciendo que eren gimiera de placer.

Eren tomo la verga de mikasa y acaricio el tronco y también la cabeza, eren miro a mikasa y en medio de besos envueltos de saliva, eren se tumbo en la cama boca abajo dando una invitación al rudo chico quien sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco y apunto su verga a la vagina de eren.

**Mikasa**: ¿eren… estáis segura?

**Eren**: solo hazlo antes que me enfrié *sonríe pícaramente* se que lo deseas mikasa.

**Mikasa**: eres una puta sucia… *acaricia su trasero*

**Eren**: y tu un carbón lujurioso…

Y así lo hizo, mikasa empujo su verga dentro de eren y ella solo gemía y maldecía de excitación, mikasa se detenía porque no quería herir a eren ni causarle dolor, pero eren le decía que todo estaba bien y le dijo que siguiera, mikasa empujo y empujo hasta llegar al tope de un solo golpe.

**Eren**: ah… si… mikasa…. Dame más.

**Mikasa**: eren… estas apretada.

**Eren**: ¡tú sigue!

Eren se empezó a mover adelante y atrás, haciendo que mikasa también moviera su cuerpo hasta que ambos quedaron en perfecto ritmo. El sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando se oía en todo el cuarto mezclado por los bramidos de mikasa y los gemidos angelicales de eren.

A cada choque entre las nalgas de eren y la verga de mikasa, los líquidos escurrían manchando las sabanas, eso y mezclado con el sudor de los dos y el olor de los cuerpos. Eren olía tan dulcemente como a canela o vainilla, y el olor de mikasa era tan varonil a sudor y kiwi.

**Eren**: sigue…. Mikasa… si… dame oh si… te amo.

**Mikasa**: eren…. Si…. Joder… también te amo pero. *embistiendo*

**Eren**: ¿que pasa?

**Mikasa**: *siente un calambre en su cuerpo* que…. Yo…. ¡Me corro!

**Eren**: *recuesta su cara contra las almohadas* adentro mikasa…. Adentro. *gime y grita de placer*

**Mikasa**: ¡eren! *se corre dentro de eren*… t-te amo.

Ambos cayeron cansados sobre la cama, la vagina de eren expulsaba los líquidos de mikasa y estos salían dejando un hilo escurriendo en sus piernas. Eren se puso sobre mikasa y con su cabello suelto por el sexo miro a su novia le sonrió y le dio un tierno y dulce beso, mikasa solo se sonrojo y acaricio su cabello.

**Mikasa**: todavía no acabo.

**Eren**: ilumíname chico malo. *muerde su labio inferior*

**Mikasa**: *mete sus dedos en la vagina de eren* ¡esa es mi chica!

**Eren**: ¡hay carbón!

**Mikasa**: ¿me detengo? *finge preocupación*

**Eren**: si paras… te mato… AH *tiembla de placer*

Mikasa metió sus dos dedos en la vagina de eren mientras ella estaba encima arañando el abdomen y pectorales de mikasa. Mikasa con su mano libre jalaba y lamia los senos de eren con una lujuria fenomenal mientras hacia movimientos circulares dentro de eren haciendo que los jugos salieran por montones.

Eren sostenía con una mano el pene de mikasa y lo jalaba de arriba abajo masturbándolo, mikasa bramaba de placer y sentía la delicada mano de eren como jugueteaba con su verga, mikasa en recompensa seguía abusando de la vagina de eren rápidamente.

**Eren**: AH… ASÍ…. MIKASA…. ME… ¡ME CORRO!

**Mikasa**: yo… yo también…. Sigue… jálamela.

**Eren**: AH… UGHHH *se corre expulsando líquidos sobre la mano de mikasa*

**Mikasa**: AI… QUE RICO…. *lanza semen a presión mientras eren sostiene su verga*

Ambos quedaron muy satisfechos, quedaron quietos uno sobre el otro respirando agitadamente y observándose fijamente, los tiernos ojos verdes de eren miraron a los ojos negros sensuales de mikasa. Mikasa aparto el cabello de eren que tenia en su cara y se besaron tierna y sensualmente.

**Mikasa**: te…amo…eren.

**Eren**: yo también… mikasa.

**_Muy lejos de ahí en una enorme carreta camerino…_**

En ese enorme camerino estaba Albert practicando un truco de cartas cuando se percato que un frasco que tenia cerda de su mesa de noche cambio de color. El frasco era purpura y después este se torno de color blanco… el extraño polvo cambio de color casi inmediatamente y Albert se percato.

**Albert**: madame, mi trabajo esta hecho, mañana su novio será otro… buena suerte y le deseo lo mejor, señorita ackerman. *bebe un poco de vino y ríe un poco*

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

Los rayos tímidos del sol rayaban en el cielo y después de unos segundos la oscuridad se iba para dar paso a la luz, esos mismos rayos entraron al cuarto donde eren y mikasa estaban, ahí estos golpeaban las sabanas blancas y empezaron a molestar a los amantes debajo de estas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces eren fue el primero en despertarse y salió de entre las sabanas para poder levantarse, al restregar sus ojos y dirigirse al baño se topo con que… así es…. ¡YA NO ERA UNA CHICA!

**Eren**: ¡WOW!

Eren estaba normal, su cabello corto, su voz varonil y su cuerpo recio como era siempre. Eren salió del baño entusiasmado gritando y diciéndole a mikasa que se despertara. Como un conejo, saltando eren se arrojo a la cama, y arrastro la sabana solo para revelar a una sexy y bella mikasa somnolienta, a eren le pareció maravilloso ver que ella tenia su cabello largo (hasta los hombros) y aquel par de senos fenomenales.

**Eren**: ¡mikasa despierta, volvimos a la normalidad!

**Mikasa**: *restriega sus ojos confundida* ¿eren?... ¡ugh eren!

**Eren**: *abraza a mikasa* POR LOS DIOSES ERES UNA CHICA… TODO REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD.

**Mikasa**: ¿p-pero que sucedió?

**Eren**: *flexiona sus brazos* no lo se… seguramente el conjuro expiro o lo que sea… pero lo importante es que estamos normales.

**Mikasa**: *rasca su cabeza* eh, que buena noticia, pensé que seria un chico de por vida.

Silencio incomodo…

**Mikasa**: ¿recuerdas lo de anoche? *sonrojada*

**Eren**: *sonrojado y apenado* s-si y… ¿tu?

**Mikasa**: *muerde su labio inferior* si… lo recuerdo todo.

Ambos amantes se miraron, sonrieron tontamente solo para fusionarse en un apasionado beso, después se miraron y se abrazaron.

**Eren**: lamento haber sido un imbécil en estos días.

**Mikasa**: no te preocupes… siempre eres un imbécil… pero igual te amo así. *pellizca su mejía*

**Eren**: hey… eso hirió mi orgullo.

**Mikasa**: ¡ups!

**Eren**: oe mikasa…. ¿Quieres un mañanero?

**Mikasa**: *mete su mano debajo la sabana y se topa con el pene parado de eren* ¿te estas orinando o estas feliz de verme?

**Eren**: ¿tu que crees? *ríe malignamente*

**Mikasa**: venga cariño….

**_Continua en Capitulo 2._**

**_Attack On Switched Bodies_**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**BUENO, SEGURAMENTE TE CAUSE UN TRAUMA ¿NO? COMO SEA A MI ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA COLOCAR AQUÍ ESTO, SI TE GUSTA LOS GENDERBERD PUES TADAAAA, ACLARO QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL YAOI… NO ME GUSTA EL YAOI NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DEL YAOI PERO ESTO ES PURA IMAGINACIÓN MÍA… SI LO SE SOY UN MALDITO HENTAI COSHINO XD**

**¿REVIEW? SI POR FAVOR CON AZÚCAR Y ALGO DE CHOCOLATE JAJAJAJA. NO YA ENSERIÓ APRECARIA MUCHO LA OPINIÓN CONSTRUCTIVA DE USTEDES LOS LECTORES.**

**SI NO TE GUSTO PUES NO DEJES TU REVIEW, NO HAY NECESIDAD DE SER GROSERO NI DE SER HOSTIL, TE AGRADECERÍA MUCHO ESO. BUENO… ¿ALGO MAS? ¿NO? ¡A SI! PUES LA OTRA PARTE SERÁ DE MIKASA X EREN MUY HOT Y EREN DEMOSTRARA COMO SATISFACER COMPLETAMENTE A MIKASA GRACIAS A SU EXPERIENCIA DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR (SI SOY COSHINO JAJAJAJA) PUES ESO ES TODO Y AAAADDIIOOOOSSSSS.**


	2. Chapter 2

Attack On Switched Bodies 2

La Lección.

**Nota del autor:**

**Continuación de la historia…. ONESHOT eren x mikasa… ¡disfruta!**

Después de haber pasado una loca noche eren y mikasa encontraron la mejor forma de celebrar… no fue ni con cervezas ni un paseo romántico, tampoco fue con un desayuno…. ¿No adivinan?... ¿nada?... pues les diré… celebran con un poco de buen y salvaje sexo pero… eren jugaría habilidades que mikasa sinceramente no esperaba

**Mikasa**: venga cariño.

**Eren**: *se lanza sobre ella* te complaceré como te lo mereces.

**Mikasa**: espero que no sean palabras vacías. *acaricia su rostro*

El chico de ojos verdes miro a su novia y le sonrió, rozo su nariz con la de ella delicadamente, como mikasa estaba envuelta en la sabana eren la jalo suave y delicadamente hasta tirarla al suelo dejándola desnuda sobre la cama.

La respiración de ambos aumento y el sonrojo apareció, eren procedió y acaricio con sus manos el rostro de mikasa, rozo sus labios y la beso, eren se posiciono sobre mikasa y masajeó suave y delicadamente los hermosos senos de mikasa, masajeaba sus pechos y también acariciaba su abdomen. Mikasa solo exhalaba y jadeaba por la excitación que recibía, eren acaricio los pezones ya duros de mikasa.

**Mikasa**: p-pero… que pasa contigo…. Ah… *jadea*

**Eren**: *sigue manoseando a mikasa* solo te enciendo, quiero disfrutar este momento.

**Mikasa**: d-desde cuando… ¿t-te volviste paciente?

**Eren**: *se acerca a mikasa y la besa, después lame sus pezones y la mira* desde ayer… te sorprenderá todo lo que aprendí.

**Mikasa**: *muerde su labio inferior* eres un pervertido.

**Eren**: igual que tu.

Eren lamio los pezones de mikasa como si fuera un becerro, los succionaba y los mordía, causando que la piel de mikasa se erizara, y lentamente eren llego a la vagina de mikasa la cual estaba muy mojadita, como si fuese una invitación eren metió sus dedos y jugueteo con el clítoris y labios vaginales de mikasa, ella gritaba y gemía como loca. Eren jaloneaba suavemente y pellizcaba la intimidad de mikasa, metía sus dedos y hacia movimientos circulares, la mano de eren estaba empapada de jugos y solo miraba con placer la cara de excitación de su novia que estaba extasiada.

**Mikasa**: ah…s-si que rico… mas… mas. *se arquea por el placer*

**Eren**: tienes un cuerpo exquisito mikasa… eres una diosa. *sigue lamiendo sus pechos*

**Mikasa**: ¡AHH…SII!

Mikasa se retorcía pero de placer, eren nunca había hecho eso con ella, por lo general eren solo iba y la penetraba. Eren se detuvo, se levanto y jalo a mikasa hasta el borde de la cama, abrió las piernas de mikasa y el se puso e medio de ellas.

**Mikasa**: ¿Que haces?

**Eren**: obtendré mi desayuno.

**Mikasa**: ¡no serias capaz! nunca lo haz hecho.

**Eren**: siempre hay una primera vez para todo. *sonríe mientras mira con lujuria el coño de mikasa*

Y así comenzó a lamer la mojada vagina de mikasa, con su lengua lamia de abajo hacia arriba, mordisqueaba las piernas de mikasa, y también pasaba su lengua sobre el clítoris de mikasa.

**Mikasa**: TE A-AMO EREN… *gime intensamente* ¡ERES UN…DIOS!

**Eren**: somos dioses en este momento *sigue lamiendo*

Eren lamia como si se tratara de caramelo, su lengua recorría la intimidad de mikasa y su lengua conoció el interior, eren metió su lengua dentro de mikasa haciendo movimientos circulares. Con ayuda de sus manos eren estaba destrozando el coño de mikasa, con su mano izquierda frotaba los labios de mikasa, con la derecha metía sus dedos y con su lengua la metía y sacaba del coño.

**Eren**: tienes un coño tan dulce… lo comería todo los días. *sigue lamiendo* te amo mikasa.

**Mikasa**: e-eren… e-eren…. M-me…

**Eren**: hazlo mikasa, esta bien.

**Mikasa**: ¡Me corro!... que me corro… ME CORRO…. ¡AY ME CORRO! *aprieta la cara de eren con sus piernas*

Y así mikasa se corrió en la cara de eren, dejo todo su rostro empapado, eren lamio y trago cuanto pudo de sus dulces jugos, la chica había dado tremenda eyaculación… ni en sus mejores días de masturbación mikasa expulso tantos jugos.

**Eren**: *termina de lamer la vagina de mikasa y se pone sobre ella* mikasa…

**Mikasa**: *jadea cansada y babeando de placer* eren…

**Eren**: gracias…

**Mikasa**: ¿de que… estas… hablando?

**Eren**: siempre me has complacido… ahora era mi turno de complacerte.

**Mikasa**: eres un pervertido…

**Eren**: dime algo que no sepa. *ríe tontamente*

Mikasa envolvió a eren en sus brazos y lo beso locamente, no le importo que el tuviera restos de sus jugos en la cara y en la boca, ella estaba loca y ebria de lujuria, así que no le importo y siguió besando a su novio.

**Mikasa**: ¿pero que hay de ti?

**Eren**: estaré bien… ahora solo importas tu.

**Mikasa**: pero tu…

**Eren**: *coloca sus dedo en los labios de mikasa* calla, ahora descansemos un poco antes de irnos a entrenar.

**Mikasa**: muy bien.

**_Unas cuantas horas después…_**

Los chicos estaban en el patio del castillo entrenando, todos esperaban el momento para molestar a eren y a mikasa.

**Jean**: ya quiero que salga esa tonta, ¿vieron su cara ayer?

**Reiner**: ja, si es cierto estaba hecha una furia jajaja.

**Krista**: ustedes son malvados.

**Connie**: *le hecha el brazo* ¿nosotros? Pff ustedes son una bola de pervertidas jajaja.

**Annie**: ¿quieres cerrar la puta boca?

**Connie**: ¡oblígame!

**Annie**: *se acerca con la intención de golpear a connie*

**Reiner**: ¡MIREN ES MIKASA! *señala a la derecha*

**Annie**: *voltea a ver rápidamente y se sonroja*

**Jean**: jajajaja. Si que le andas ganas jajaja.

**Annie**: ¡yo te mato hijo de puta!

En ese momento eren y mikasa aparecieron abrazados muy tiernamente y con una gran sonrisa en sus caras. Los chicos y chicas no daban crédito a lo que miraban, ambos habían regresado a la normalidad. Pero por un raro motivo los chicos se decepcionaron… ¿será que les gusto la versión femenina de eren? Bueno quien sabe talvez si o no…. En cuanto a las chicas… si… ellas estaban súper decepcionadas.

**Eren**: que onda amigos. ¡Sorpresa! *ajusta su pene*

**Chicos**: *bufan decepcionados*

**Mikasa**: *mira fríamente a las chicas* y bien… ¿krista, annie?

**Ambas**: *tragan un nudo en la garganta* h-hola.

**Mikasa**: *estruja sus propios senos* ¡volví!... krista todavía puedes lavar la ropa en mis abdominales si quieres. *ríe malignamente*

**Eren**: *da una carcajada* eres mala mikasa.

**Krista**: *tira la mirada al suelo*

**Armin**: pues… no se que diablos paso… pero definitivamente gracias a los dioses que están bien y normales.

**Eren**: si tienes razón armin… aunque… no fue tan malo. *le da un guiño a mikasa*

**Armin**: ¿de… que hablas?

**Mikasa**: no es nada armin, ahora si nos disculpan debemos ir con la mayor hanji. *se va tomada de la mano de eren*

**Reiner**: igual podemos seguir molestándolos jejeje.

**Jean**: ya no tiene gracia.

**Reiner**: yo solo decía.

**Todos**: ¡CÁLLATE!

Eren y mikasa fueron con hanji a explicarle que todo estaba bien y que no había problema alguno, despues la pareja de retiro tranquilamente y siguieron con sus vidas.

**Hanji**: Albert… loco hijo de puta… lo hiciste de nuevo, ¡salvaste una relación! *ajusta sus lentes*

**_Attack On Switched Bodies_**

**_Fin._**

**Notas del autor:**

**PUES AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE LOCO FIC, YA SABES QUE HACER, saludes y ADIOSITOOOOO.**


End file.
